Le Journal de Rin Kagamine
by Pakuu-chan
Summary: Vous rirez, vous pleurerez, vous perdrez 5 kilos ! Suivez Rin pendant qu'elle décrit tous les évènements intéressants qui lui arrivent, tentant de survivre dans cette erreur qu'est la vie. Originale par One The Hell Of An Otaku.
1. Chapter 1

****Hey ! ****

****Voilà la traduction de l'histoire de One Hell Of An Otaku ! L'histoire originale s'appelle « Rin Kagamine's Diary », et vous avez le lien …... ici :D ****

**.net/s/7255954/1/******

****Franchement, je me suis tellement pliée en lisant ça que j'ai voulu en faire la traduction ! ****

****Allez, bonne lecture !****

****Propriétés : Les Vocaloids, UTAUs, et autres ne m'appartiennent pas (sinon il y aurai des changements :D), et l'histoire appartient à One Hell Of An Otaku !****

* * *

><p><strong>85/2011**

**Cher journal,**

**Miku toujours autant. Elle fait que se dandiner dans la résidence toute la journée, trimbalant ses cheveux turquoises partout, faisant comme si elle était mieux que nous tous. Mais elle fait ça tous les jours, ce qui m'irrite le plus, c'est que j'ai chopé Len en train de la regarder tout à l'heure. Ensuite, il a commencé à la suivre partout et à lui ****_parler _****! Len ! La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, c'était ****_mon_**** jumeau********! Il est supposé ****_me_**** suivre partout !**

**Je crois qu'il fait ça parce qu'il est fâché contre moi, et que suivre Miku partout est comme une sorte de vengeance. Tu vois, j'ai décidé il y a pas longtemps de couper son espèce de queue de cheval, comme ça il aurait l'ai moins shota. Évidemment, il n'apprécie pas mes efforts pour nous rendre plus populaires.**

**« Tu veux qu'on monte dans le classement oui ou non ? » je lui ai demandé.**

**« Apparemment, pas autant que toi ! Pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de changer ****_ton_**** look ? »**

**« Parce que je suis parfaite ! »**

**« ... »**

**Et c'est là qu'il a commencé à m'ignorer. Ça n'a pas vraiment marché pour tous les deux, parce qu'on a eu à enregistrer Magnet juste après, et il a fini par chanter les deux parties tout seul. Mon crétin de frère a vraiment trouvé un nouveau moyen de dire « va te faire foutre ». Et j'étais là, debout, ****_sans_**** utiliser ma magnifique voix pour impressionner les gens pour lesquels je n'ai aucun intérêt.**

**Après de ****_longues_**** minutes à regarder Len chanter à propos de tomber amoureux avec lui même, j'ai juste laissé tombé et je suis retournée dans ma chambre. Comme j'avais rien de mieux à faire, j'ai allumé la télé, juste pour voir Len chanter à propos de tomber amoureux avec lui même en live. ****_Live_**** à pleurer.**

**J'avais la flemme de changer de chaîne, alors j'ai éteins la télé et je suis restée là, à regarder le placard pendant, allez, une heure.**

**« Rin!RIN ! Tu ****_dois _****venir ! C'est la ****_meilleure_**** chose qui soit ****_jamais_**** arrivée ! » Je suppose que c'est pour m'avoir ignorée.**

**« Quoi » j'ai grommelé, parce que je m'en fichai un peu de ce que Len voulait.**

**« Allez ! Tu ****_dois_**** voir ça ! Viens dans la chambre de Luka ****_maintenant _****! » il m'a hurlé dans les oreilles avant de sortir de ma chambre.**

**« J'arrive... » Je me suis levée et je me suis pratiquement traînée là bas, « Ya quoi de si important ? Ya intérêt à ce que ça soit à propos d'oranges... »**

**« Regarde Rinny ! Regarde ! » J'ai regardé, la chambre de Luka était exactement la même qu'avant... Je crois. Je peux pas en être sûre, j'y ai pas été depuis des mois.**

**« Regarde quoi ? » j'ai baillé.**

**« Par la fenêtre ! »**

**« Regarde... les voitures ? » Je comprenais rien.**

**« NON ! Regarde le camion ! Il transporte un milliard de bananes ! On doit les avoir ! S'il te plaît? »**

**« Len. »**

**« Oui ? »**

**« Je vais te tuer. »**

**Len m'a fixé pendant quelques secondes, et puis il a courut hors de la pièce plus vite que son ombre. Je soupirai.**

**C'est l'heure de sortir le Road Roller.**

**A+**

**Kagamine Rin.**


	2. Chapter 2

5/6/2011

Cher Journal,

Alors que j'étais en route pour aller chercher mon arme de destruction, j'ai été arrêtée par Neru et elle m'a traînée jusqu'au studio d'enregistrement, où j'ai dû chanter Magnet moi même, pour le plus grand bonheur de Len. Après ça, j'ai pourchassé Len avec mon 'rouda rora' pendant quelques temps pour me venger de tout ce qu'il m'avait fait endurer.

Il a dit que ce n'était pas juste, puisqu'il m'ignorait seulement parce que j'avais ruiné son look. Je lui ai dit qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même, parce que son look n'était pas du tout le mieux pour débuter une carrière. Et puis il a essayé de m'ignorer encore, et je l'ai menacé, et il m'a pardonnée.

Bien sûr, la vie ne peut pas être aussi belle que ça à la résidence Vocaloid, donc Kaiko devait forcément venir à ce moment là et ruiner ma presque bonne humeur.

« Leen ! On viens juste de recevoir les paroles pour nos prochaines chansons ! » cria-t-elle en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

« ... » J'étais vraiment contente qu'elle se souvienne qu'ici, c'était _ma_ chambre, et que j'existais aussi.

« Oh, Rin, tes paroles sont là aussi. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on chante ? » demanda Len.

« Tu chantes Paradichlorobenzene et Rin chante Antichlorobenzene. »

« Anti-ich quoi ? »

« Antichlorobenzene. »

« Encore une fois s'il te plaît ? »

« Antichlorobenzene. »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je peux même pas le prononcer. »

Kaiko, retardée comme elle est, leva les yeux au ciel et me tendit une feuille de papier avec les paroles.

« J'en ai pas besoin. »

« Si. »

« J'ai dit que je ne chanterai pas ça. »

« C'est pas à toi d'en décider. »

« J'ai un rouleau compresseur. »

« … Je vais voir si Master peut faire une exception pour cette fois. » Elle gloussa et sortit de la chambre.

Je me retournai pour taper dans la main de Len, mais j'ai accidentellement raté et frappé en pleine tête. Il ne bougea pas et me fixa. Je m'assis en face de lui et le fixai à mon tour.

« Il est officiellement 14h. » dit-il, et m'écrasai par terre.

On a continué à se regarde pour je ne sais combien de temps. Finalement, j'ai abandonné et je me sis aventurée dans le couloir.

Je l'ai regretté presque immédiatement. Liku et Meiko était encore en train de se battre avec Kaito. Je secouai la tête : Miku était trop faible pour donner un coup de poing, et Meiko trop bourrée. Derrière elles, Kaito chantait « I wish They'd Just Die » aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Si j'avais une caméra, ça aurait valu de l'or sur Youtube.

Mais comme je n'en avait pas, je les ai juste contournés et continua ma promenade à travers le couloir.

« Cherche sur ce putin de Google ! » entendis-je Luka hurler, et je suppose qu'elle et Gakupo étaient encore en train de se battre.

« Hahaha, Ggrks... Aïe ! Pas la fourchette ! »

Je ne voulais pas être mêlée à ça, alors je changeai de direction et marcha vers la chambre de Teto Je pourrai toujours compter sur elle pour ma dose quotidienne d'intelligence.

« Oh, salut M. Pain. Je t'aime ! Poutou poutou poutou. »

...Ou pas/

Je secouai la tête et continua à marcher. J'espère que je trouverai quelque chose d'intéressant à faire à la longue.

A+

Kagamine Rin


	3. Chapter 3

8/7/2011

Cher Journal,

Finalement, chanter la chanson Anti-truc aurait été le bon choix. Maintenant, on m'a collé une chanson qui s'appelle _I can Take my Panties Off_. Sérieusement. Je suis sûre que les gens qui écrivent les chansons sont des pervers. C'était encore pire que la fois où Len a dû enregistrer Spice, et croyez moi, _ce_ jour était horrible.

« Pantsu nugeru mon, pantsu nugeru mon ! » chantait Len avec sa voix la plus aiguë. Et laissez moi vous dire, c'était vraiment aiguë, mes oreilles saignaient presque.

« La ferme Len. »

« Pantsu nugeru mon ne ! »

« Je te frapperai plus tard. » Je l'abandonnai à son horrible chant, et partis chercher Kaiko, apparemment, c'était elle qui prenait les décisions à propos des chansons, pour je ne sais quelle raison. Quand je l'ai trouvée, elle mangeait des glaces comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Kaiko ! » J'ai chanté. Elle me regarda et je ris. Elle avait de la glace partout sur le visage et les bras.

« Quoi ? » Elle continuait de manger.

« J'ai décidé de chanter la chanson Anti-machin. Je veux dire, j'aime les deux chansons, mais il y avait quelque chose en plus dans la première... » mentis-je.

« Tu le penses vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir. Était-elle le pervers derrière ces chansons ?

« Oui, elle sont toutes les deux super. »

« Dans ce cas, tu peux chanter les deux ! »

« ... »

« Allez, dépêche toi maintenant. » Elle me chassa de la pièce avant que j'ai pu protester. Je trébuchai et m'écrasa par terre, mais je ne pensais pas à me relever. Pendant que j'étais là, le nez écrasé sur le tapis, j'ai réalisé 3 choses.

Un : Kaiko est une abrutie. Deux : J'ai entendu plein de gens passer autour de moi, mais personne ne s'est soucié de m'aider, ou même de demander si ça allait, ce qui veut dire que tout le monde me hait. Trois, le tapis sent _vraiment_ bon, je n'avais jamais eu la chance d'apprécier ça avant.

J'ignorai la troisième et me leva pour retourner dans ma chambre. Un fois que j'y étais, j'allai dans la salle de bain et cherchai parmi tous les bidules des étagères.

« Aha ! »

« Rin, ça va ? » _Maintenant_ Len s'y intéresse.

« Laisse moi tranquille ! » hurlai-je, et j'attrapai teinture noire pour cheveux. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment teindre mes cheveux, mais ça ne devait pas être si difficile que ça, non ? Je mélangeai tout dans un bol et l'étalai sur mes cheveux, et je m'assis, attendant que la magie de la teinture marche. Ça m'a pris quelques heures avant de réaliser qu'essayer le look emo était une mauvaise idée, mais c'était trop tard.

J'ai rincé mes cheveux et regardai dans le miroir. J'ai failli mourir. Apparemment, laisser la teinture noire trop longtemps rend les cheveux verts. Mais pas vert partout, non, je ne pouvais pas avoir autant de chance. Il avait des plaques de vert et de noir mélangées au blond. J'avais l'air d'une abrutie. Après avoir évacué ma rage en me frappant la tête contre le ur un moment, je suis sortie de la salle de bain.

Pas de surprises, Len était là. Surprise, il tenait une paire de mes sous-vêtements.

Je vais le frapper...

A+

Kagamine Rin.


End file.
